the bittersweet love
by imaforky
Summary: Moi oui, j'avais tout ça. J'étais une groupie de Doherty face à lui. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme une folle. Mais, l'amour, avec un grand A, ça fait mal. C'est un coup de poings à mettre KO ma fierté.
1. Prologue

**THE BITTERSWEET LOVE -**

L'amour, ça fait peur et ça fait mal. Au début, c'est plaisant. T'es tout heureuse. Tu souris, tu ris. Tu vas même jusqu'à aider ta mère sans qu'elle ne te le demande. Tu sautes partout. T'es heureuse, t'es amoureuse. Et puis, le temps passe. Tes sentiments grandissent. Quand il n'est pas loin de toi, tu ne cesses de lui lancer des regards. Tu ne te lasses pas de le regarder. Pour toi il est beau, il est fort, il est magnifique. Il est parfait, même avec ses défauts. Quand il te regarde et te sourie, tu jubiles. Quand il est à quelques centimètres de toi, ton ventre se tord dans tous les sens. On appelle ça les papillons de l'amour. Tu te morts les lèvres, pour ne pas en rire. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que de son côté, c'est peut-être réciproque. Que lui aussi a envie de te prendre dans tes bras et caresser tes lèvres des siennes. Tu ne le sais pas.

Moi, oui, j'avais tout ça. J'étais une groupie de Doherty face à lui. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme une folle. Mais, l'amour, avec un grand A, ça me fait mal. C'est un coup de poing à mettre KO ma fierté. Parce que oui, j'en ai une grande. Une trop grande. Pourtant je le veux. Et le voir avec, ça me fait mal. Très mal. On prend souvent nos parents comme modèle pour notre future vie sentimentale. Vous voulez savoir à quoi elle ressemble ? A de la tricherie. Mes parents trichent sur l'amour. Ils s'inventent des sentiments, pour me garder. On ne sait jamais. Moi, leur petite fille adorée, je pourrais avoir un mauvais exemple. Dommage pour eux, je l'ai déjà. Alors oui, j'ai peur de l'amour, et ça me fait mal.

Bordel, _je t'aime._

_Non, je n'ai rien dit, oublie._

* * *

><p>NA - et voilà le prologue. c'est une courte histoire - prologue, deux parties, épilogue - que j'ai écrit cet été, et que je me décide à publier. Pour les fans de Skins, certains remarqueront peut-être une similitude - voulue - avec un couple. Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant ! Mh, ah oui. Je posterai le premier chapitre samedi prochain, si je réussis à avoir un ordinateur. Sinon, ça sera dimanche soir ou lundi matin. Mais le jour de maj sera le samedi. Quoi d'autres ? Ah oui, une review ? (a)

- bises bises, imaforky xx.


	2. Part 1

**Première partie -**

Il ne faut pas croire à tous ces contes de fées qui disent que l'amour, c'est beau, c'est magnifique, c'est magique. L'amour, le vrai, le puissant, celui qui te bouffe les entrailles n'a rien de beau. Surtout quand il est reffoulé. Dans la vraie vie, la Belle au Bois Dormant ne se réveille pas après le doux baiser d'un parfait inconnu. Cendrillon ne perd pas sa pantoufle de vert pour que son beau prince parcours le royaume pour la retrouver et l'épouser. Non. Dans la vraie vie, l'amour part d'un regard. Pas forcément un beau regard. Non. Ça peut commencer par un regard violent, n'exprimant que de mauvaises volontés. Ça commence comme ça, et le temps établie sa recette à sa guise. Ce ne sont pas les bonnes fées qui t'aident. C'est toi, toi seul avec le fichu temps. Lors de ce premier regard, on aimerait que le temps s'arrête. On aimerait prendre la télécommande, appuyer sur pause, et, rester dans cette position. Garder nos yeux enfouis dans le regard de l'autre. Et ne rien faire d'autres. La parole n'est pas nécessaire. Le regard se suffit à lui-meme. Et puis, on resterait là, comme ça. Mais non. Ça non plus, ce n'est pas la réalité. Le temps accélère les bons moments et passe au ralenti lors des moments les plus durs. C'est pour ça qu'on se souvient surtout de ces moments-là. Après ce regard, c'est tout autre chose qui se met en place. C'est la dégustation du bonheur. On croit nager en plein dedans. Alors on sautille, on rit, on chante. On fait des choses qu'on ne faisait jamais autrefois. Comme aider sa mère dans les tâches ménagères, embrasser son père alors qu'il n'est pas encore raser, jouer avec sa soeur. Tellement d'autres choses ! On goûte au bonheur. On se sent léger.

« T'es sûre tu ne veux pas bébé ?

- Lâche moi, Jo, j'veux pas de toi. »

Et puis, les sentiments grandissent. Ça a commencé en haut, dans la tête, avec le regard. Après, c'est descendu au sourire aux lèvres. Quelles naïves nous faisons, d'ailleurs. Après le sourire aux lèvres, c'est le coeur et ses battements qui s'accélèrent à son approche. Ce n'est pas pour rien que dans la littérature, le regard fait parti des grands motifs de romance. C'est tout simplement parce que c'est vrai. Un simple regard, et tout chavire. On a toutes eu le droit au sourire charmeur de notre Roméo. Par exemple. Vous êtes avec des amis, tous ensembles. Lui, parle à un de ses amis. Et vous, vous gloussez - rarement - discrètement avec les filles. Et, comme si vous ne le regardiez pas avant, vous tournez la tête en sa direction. Et, vous vous rendez compte qu'il vient de vous regarder, alors qu'il est - soi-disant - en grande discussion avec son ami. Et, il vous sourit. De ce sourire qui vous fait un raté au coeur. De ce sourire en coin qu'on n'oublie jamais. Avec ce regard en coin, amusé mais sincère. Dans ces moments-là, nous, les filles, notre discrétion disparait et tout chavire : on a plusieurs raté au coeur, on tourne de plus en plus souvent la tête vers lui, et on rit encore plus fort. Qui a dit que les filles étaient discrètes ? Un gars qui n'a jamais vu de filles 'crazy in love' !

« Une dernière fois. Aller, s'il te plait quoi.

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça l'autre fois.

- T'es vraiment pas marrante, Ellie.

- Tu me gaves, Jo. Sérieux.

- Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? »

Et, les sentiments grandissent de plus en plus. Après le coeur, les entrailles. Et ça, c'est la plus douloureuse des périodes. L'amour nous prend les entrailles, nous les entremêle, et on se démerde pour défaire le noeud. On souffre. Parce que cette période veut dire qu'on refoule notre amour. On n'ose pas aller le voir. On n'ose pas aller lui dévoiler nos sentiments. C'est trop dur. Ça fait trop mal. Surtout quand celui-ci se pavane gentiment et fièrement dans le lycée avec sa nouvelle conquête. J'aurais facilement pu l'avoir. Si je n'avais pas eu cette fierté à la con pour me bloquer. J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de lui dire. C'était impossible. Ça faisait des "Greg ? Je euh ..". Et je racontais n'importe quoi après avoir bugué comme jamais. Ouais. J'étais la groupie de Doherty face à lui. Mais, je ne le montrais pas. J'avais cette fierté, qui a fait qui je suis aujourd'hui. Lui, me regardait, incompréhensif, riait, et retourner explorer le gosier de madame. C'était pourtant une amie. Que j'appréciais fortement. Bon ok, quand elle lui a dit 'Viens, on va explorer la caverne d'Annie Baba', je l'ai beaucoup moins appréciée. Mais elle ne savait pas. Personne ne savait. Alors, pour ne pas me faire capter, je continuais mes anciennes activités : je m'amusais. Après tout, lui aussi prenait son pied. Pourquoi je ne prendrais pas le mien ?

« Je .. Non. Je n'aime personne.

- Si, tu m'aimes, moi.

- Non. Personne ne t'aime Jo. »

Parce que l'amour, ça fait mal, et que quand on aime, on ne peut pas profiter pleinement. Je ne prenais plus de cachetons. Sa simple pensée était devenue ma drogue. L'amour, ça te retourne les entrailles, mais, ça te retourne aussi le cerveau. Ça te chamboule, ça te renverse. Tu tentes de te relever, mais impossible. Tu restes par terre, cigarette dans la gueule. Je ne fume pas pour partir plus vite ou pour faire genre. Je fume, et je regarde la fumée partir dans l'air. Et je me dis que la vie, c'est semblable à cette fumée que j'ai recrachée de mes poumons. Oui, ma vie est une fumée de cigarette. L'amour me consume. L'amour, c'est ma bouche, mes poumons. C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. Je ne suis qu'une gamine, de toute façon. Parfois, je demande à ma mère, ce que ça lui fait, de voir le padre. Elle met du temps à répondre. Elle cherche une réponse. Elle ment. Elle se ment. Elle me ment. Alors v'là mon bel exemple de l'amour. Et, on me demande d'assumer ? Laissez-moi donc rire. Moi, si on me demande ce que ça me fait de voir Greg, je vous réponds par une tirade digne d'être dans une pièce de Shakespeare. Ça ne se travaille pas, l'amour. C'est l'amour qui te travaille, qui te fait travailler. Il te prend comme ça, et ça y est, c'est terminé. Tu lui appartiens. Tu n'as pas de collègue. Sauf si lui aussi a été enrôlé dedans. Mais, dans mon cas, je suis seule. Seule. Je. Il n'y a pas de nous. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ? Je sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de me martelé de coup, l'amour s'en charge à ma place.

Drôle de sentiment, n'est-ce pas ?

« Si, toi. Puisque t'es là. »

Je me sens mal. Avant, je n'étais pas comme ça. J'étais Ellie, la sans-coeur. Pas la sans-coeur au sens je suis la réincarnation de satan au lycée. Non, j'étais la sans-coeur qui ne ressentait rien. L'amour ? Connaissais pas. C'était que des histoires inventées pour me faire rêver quand je croyais encore à mon prince charmant. La réalité m'a vite rattrapé. J'étais Ellie. Et puis, ils sont arrivés. Ils sont entrés dans ma vie, sans me demander la permission. Il y a d'abord eu la vraie amitié. Je ne faisais confiance à personne, auparavant. On avait trop abusé de moi. Je m'étais peut-être laissée faire - foutue adolescence 'Je me recherche alors je me drogue'. Et, quand ils sont arrivés, j'ai appris à m'attacher. L'amitié et l'amour, ça renverse, ça laisse des séquelles. Ça relève et ça guérit certaines blessures aussi. Eux, ils ont réussis à en guérir. Même ce nympho de Jo, il a réussi.

« En fait, tu te sens seule. Non, attends. Tu es seule. Alors tu viens voir ton vieux pote Jo. Hein, bébé que j'ai raison ? »

Camille, Tysha, Harry, Jo, Greg et moi. On était tous les six, comme ça. On était amis. Les garçons étaient les meilleurs amis depuis le primaire. Camille, Tysha et moi, on s'est trouvées par hasard. On en avait peut-être chacune besoin. L'année passe. On s'amuse, on profite. On assume nos conneries. Fumettes en tout genre, et prendre son pied chez l'inconnu, ça nous connaît. On se rebelle ? Non non. On s'amuse, simplement. On ne cherche pas les embrouilles. On profite. On assume, et c'est le principal. L'année passe, et les liens se renforcent. Tysha et Greg se rapprochent trop dangeureusement. Mais, je ne disais rien. J'étais trop occupée à jouer au docteur avec Jo. Amitié améliorée, vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est sans risques, si on se protège. Jo ne ressens rien pour moi. Je ne ressens rien pour Jo. On est d'accord.

« Va le voir, merde. »

Mais en fait, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne disais rien parce que j'avais la rage. En début d'année, je savais que Greg était sur moi. Tout le monde le savait. Moi, je m'en fichais. Je jouais. Et je ne sais quel con l'a conseillé de m'oublier. Ou alors, c'est moi la conne qui n'a pas réagi. Ou les deux. Alors il est partit. Notre amitié ... Non, attendez. On n'a jamais été amis en fait. Quelle con ! Je l'ai regardé partir et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte. J'étais amoureuse. J'aimais Greg. Mais je ne pouvais pas me l'avouer. Mon subconscient et mon coeur se font la guerre depuis que je suis assez intelligente pour comprendre que 1+1=2, et surtout, que l'amour est basé sur le mensonge. "Greg, je suis incapable de ressentir un quelconque sentiment amoureux". Mensonge prononcé quelques jours après qu'il me l'ait avoué, quelques jours avant que je ne les surprenne ensemble lors d'une soirée. Bravo Ellie, t'es la meilleure. Quand je les ai vu ensemble, je me suis prise une claque. Surement la plus grande de ma vie. Enfin, de mon existence. Pourtant, à ce moment là, je me suis dit 'C'est ça la vie ? Passer son temps à regretter ses erreurs du passé, regarder les autres vivre heureux, pendant que nous, on crève de l'intérieur ?'. J'implosais. J'implose. Alors, je me faisais Jo. Qui n'était pas mécontent. Greg ne se rendait compte de rien. Tysha non plus. Camille me regardait et soupirait. Je la désespérais. Mais, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire ? Rien.

« T'es une peureuse.

- Je n'ai peur de rien.

- Alors va le voir.

- Tu me fais chier, bordel. »

Jo, lui, s'en était rapidement rendu compte. Normal. Greg était son meilleur ami. Harry aussi. Il en riait d'ailleurs. Il trouvait ça marrant, que la 'Sans-coeur' se soit épris de la 'Gueule d'ange' des trois Mousquetaires. Harry, Greg et Jo étaient les trois mousquetaires. Inséparables et pourtant tous différents. Harry, c'était le comique. Il passait son temps à rire. Son rire était tellement hilarant que tout le monde riait après lui. Et lui pensait que c'était ses blagues qui étaient drôles. Alors il continuait. Il était suivi de Jo. Jo le nympho. Il sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. On y était toutes passées. Et j'en suis sûre, tous. On le disait mon alter-égo. Le Ellie au masculin. Le sans-coeur. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Il ne voulait pas le connaître. Il était orphelin. Son père l'avait renié alors qu'il n'avait que trois mois en tant que foetus, et sa mère avait été une junkie. Il avait été élevé dans un bordel. Classe, comme éducation. Malgré le fait qu'il soit légèrement fou sur les bords, il était quand même un bon ami. C'était le seul gars, vraiment, avec qui j'avais une réelle amitié, améliorée certes, mais amitié quand même. Pourtant, tout le monde le savait solitaire. Et puis, il y avait Greg. La Gueule d'ange. Métisse à la coupe de cheveux désordonnée, sourire charmeur et regard tendre. Il savait faire tomber les filles comme des mouches. Il connaissait leur secret. Il savait tout. Il faisait les pires conneries, défoncé ou pas, mais ne se faisait jamais prendre. La gueule d'ange. Ou celui qui avait fait chavirer mon coeur en un regard.

« Tiens, qui voilà !

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- Aha, nulle part !

- Putain, t'es con ou quoi ?

- Quoi.

- Tu fais chier, Jo.

- Tu te répètes, Ellie.

- Aide-moi. »

Moi, Ellina Parker, 17 ans, la Sans-Coeur solitaire venait de demander de l'aide à Jo. Une cigarette. Je me plaisais à allumer la cigarette, juste pour la regarder partir en fumée. Et là, au travers de la fumée, je le vis. Bordel de merde. Fume ta cigarette Ellie.

Me voilà arrivée à un stade où je fais le forte. Je lève la tête furtivement. Soulagée, pas de Tysha à l'horizon. Il était seul. Un check à Jo, et un signe de tête pour me saluer. Je levai à peine les yeux, trop occupée à allumer ma cigarette. Greg s'assoie sur le banc que Jo et moi occupions depuis le début de la matinée. Je n'écoute pas leur conversation. Je regarde la fumée se confondre avec l'air. J'entends des bribes, mais je ne me concentre pas assez. Mon ventre se tort dans tous les sens. Je tire plus fort sur ma cigarette. Mon subconscient crie de me retourner, de me joindre à eux, de plonger mes yeux dans son regard foncé. Je tire plus fort sur ma cigarette. Je ne dois pas céder. Je termine ma cigarette.

« J'ai rompu avec Tysha. »

Mon coeur fait un bond, et rate quelques battements. Je redeviens la groupie de Doherty. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Jo, entre nous deux, se retourne vers moi.

« Merde alors. Ça va mon vieux ? »

Je guette sa réponse. Elle est positive. Il sort une cigarette de son paquet, l'allume, tire longuement, et souffle dans ma direction. Je ferme les yeux et inhale la fumée. Je souris. Involontairement. Mais, je souris. Alors, l'amour, c'est ça ? Quand l'autre est en couple, l'amour nous bouffe, et quand il se retrouve seul, c'est une explosion intestinale ? Oui, mon ventre vient littéralement d'exploser. D'où mon sourire. Les garçons ne voient rien. Tant mieux. Jo reprend son ton faussement désolé et se relève d'un coup. Ce geste me brusque. Je relève la tête vers lui, tout comme Greg le fait. On le questionne, et il sourit. Oh, non. Je n'aime pas ce sourire.

« Mec, tu vas où ?

- Je vais voir Camille ?

- Pourquoi ?

- T'sais, Ellie, elle m'avait demandé de l'aide. Pour son problème. »

Arrête de me fixer, Jo. Arrête de sourire. Oublie ma demande en aide. Ne pars pas. Reste. Ne me laisse pas avec lui. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il s'en va en souriant, fier de lui.

Putain, bordel de merde, Jo, tu fais chier, je te hais.

Il ne reste plus que Greg et moi. Greg tire encore sur sa cigarette. Il me la propose. Je refuse d'un hochement, la tête baissée, laissant mes cheveux me cacher. Il tire sa dernière taffe, jette le mégot, et remet mes cheveux, qui se trouvent de son côté derrière mon oreille. Boum. Mon ventre se tort. Je t'en supplie, Greg, laisse-moi.

« Faut qu'on parle, non ?

- Désolée, je ne suis pas douée pour être psychologue.

- Ellie.

- C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle.

- Fais pas la tête de mule et regarde-moi. »

May day. Peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

« Il se passe que je t'aime, bordel. »

Je fixe le vide. Il ne vient pas de dire ça. Non. Pincez-moi, je rêve.

« Tout le monde m'aime. »

Revêtir son masque de Ellie-la-sans-coeur se trouve être une tâche assez complexe en la présence de Greg.

« Mais moi, je t'aime différemment.

- Je .. Je ne peux pas. Je suis incapable d'aimer, Greg.

- Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas en face ? »

Parce que j'ai peur de plonger mes yeux dans les tiens, et de ne plus pouvoir m'en détâcher. C'est dur à comprendre ? Non. S'il te plait, Greg, laisse-moi. Une larme coule. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer.

« Greg, s'il te plait.

- Tu as peur de quoi, en fait ? Merde, Ellie, aide-moi, je suis largué !

- Peur de quoi ? Mais merde, c'est aussi simple que de rouler un joint ! J'ai peur de tomber définitivement amoureuse de toi, j'ai peur de devenir dépendante de toi, de ta présence, de ton odeur. J'ai peur de tout ce bordel qu'est l'amour. Oui, je t'aime, mais putain, Greg, j'ai peur. »

Frappez-moi, tuez-moi, enterrez-moi, je viens de l'avouer.

« Et alors ?

- Et alors, j'ai peur de souffrir.

- Ellie, je ne te ...

- Garde tes promesses pour toi. Elles ne servent à rien. A par me donner de l'espoir. Sauf que l'espoir, c'est comme l'amour. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur, et je ne m'en sors jamais indemne.

- Bordel, Ellie, je t'aime ! »

Je n'aurais pas du lever les yeux vers lui. Ses lèvres m'appelaient, à prononcer mon prénom, à laisser sortir ses sentiments de son coeur. Elles m'appelaient. Alors, j'ai répondu à l'appel. J'ai attrapé son visage, et je l'ai embrassé, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

C'est donc ça, l'amour ? Un concert de papillons niais qui volent sans relâchent dans notre ventre ?

* * *

><p>NA - finalement, je le poste ce soir. je pense changer les noms et le lieu, pour le faire entrer dans la catégorie Skins. Je verrais à mon retour !

Enjoy, xoxo.


End file.
